


Your Move-该你下了-by FortinbrasFTW

by Rachel_Er



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>他移开与Erik对视的目光。他连看都不该看一眼的。他小酌那杯该死的威士忌之前一切都还相安无事。那玩意儿干的好事，他甚至都不需要比一闪而逝的想象更超自然的东西去描摹那张面孔上的神情。他几乎能感觉到Erik轻闭的眼皮，和小小的、几不可闻的叹息。那只是无心之举罢了，却让他想起了他有多久都没见过那人的一举一动了。但Charles从不天真。他倒希望他是。盲目在他内心深处空落落地滋长蔓延。<br/>设定在重聚后的飞机上，为那场棋局作个了结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Move-该你下了-by FortinbrasFTW

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792825) by [FortinbrasFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW). 



Charles皱眉。“我很久没下过了。”  
“我会让着你的，”Erik说，“那大概比较公平。”  
尽管已经作出了判断，Charles还是回头去看他。那人的神情一如他所想：迷人的，自然的，熟悉的，却又直直指向潜藏在他身体里的最危险的地方。Erik浅色的眼睛比以往来得更疲惫，但他的微笑却一如曾经：锐意，与藏在嘴角的挑衅。  
他毕竟还是没怎么变。Charles都不知道他是不是为此高兴，或是说他又在期待着别的些什么，还是说渴盼着他的改变。  
他知道他自己变了。他都不敢去想自己在对面那个男人眼里是怎样一副模样：他还像个任性的孩子那样眼圈通红，满含怒意，头发长过了他曾以为自己能忍受的极限，乱得几乎不可原谅的胡子底下是苦涩得只能够冷笑的嘴唇。  
有时候，处于好玩的目的，他会想要是他爸妈看见他这副尊容会怎么想。然后又来了，就算他现在正和他们一起坐在沙龙里，一如曾经的周四晚上那样，他们大概也没兴趣注意到他。  
他移开与Erik对视的目光。他连看都不该看一眼的。他小酌那杯该死的威士忌之前一切都还相安无事。那玩意儿干的好事，他甚至都不需要比一闪而逝的想象更超自然的东西去描摹那张面孔上的神情。他几乎能感觉到Erik轻闭的眼皮，和小小的、几不可闻的叹息。  
那只是无心之举罢了，却让他想起了他有多久都没见过那人的一举一动了。但Charles从不天真。他倒希望他是。盲目在他内心深处空落落地滋长蔓延。  
他想着棋局，拿这个来填满思绪更好。又走了几步，他几乎都忘记了那随着他胸膛跳动微微发光的温暖灰烬。在棋盘上移动几块木头不代表道歉，当然也绝非原谅。那最多只是投降的白旗罢了，脏污的、破烂的，原貌几不可辨。他想知道究竟是谁在挥舞它。  
“该你走了。”他说。  
Erik又笑了，或者说他一直在笑。Charles不太确定，他都没在看。Erik的手指谨慎而流畅地将卒子前移了一步，与此同时他的脚在桌下动了。他让自己的脚挨着Charles的。  
“后兵开局。真原始。”Charles低声说，集中注意棋局的程度超过了必要。  
“经典做法自有它们的效用。”Erik说。他向后倾身倒入皮椅里。Charles想着他大概是在把指关节搁在唇边歇息；但他没费心抬眼证实一下。现在不去在意他比以往任何时候都来得容易，尽管他从前从未这么费劲地想要忽略掉他。  
Charles用他自己的卒子复刻了Erik刚才的那一步。他挪开了他的脚，牛津鞋在紧绷的地毯上轻易地滑开。  
Erik复又前倾，把王兵往前移了一格。  
这一次他的脚伸得更远，小腿靠在Charles的边上。  
Charles短促地嘲弄一声。“是想阻挡住我吗？”  
Erik的腿靠得更近。他好温暖，即便是隔了两层羊毛料。他想要忽视掉它，但他好像是喝多了，脑子里沉甸甸的感觉丝毫帮不上忙。  
“你知道我不那么下的。”Erik简单地说。  
Charles想要吞口唾沫，但他们隔得太近了。他会发现的。这不公平，这样子本该轻松些的。这时候没有Erik的嗓音在他脑海里盘旋，音调优美，步步紧逼。没有那些一闪而逝、满含怒意的画面：他自己的眼皮愚蠢地颤抖着，他的手紧抓着长裤，他的唇角下意识地向下弯。他曾经是有优势在握的。他要是自己愿意单纯地当个棋手的话，惊喜还是有的。他真心希望身体里面那股该死的感觉也像他自己本人那样憎恶这突如其来的惊喜。  
“是啊，”他收回精神，轻而易举地移动了他的骑士，“你从来都不是防御型的。大概是我误读了吧。我不像以前那样善于猜测了。大概是科雷进攻（Colle）。那更像你不是吗？用兵卒来铺开攻势，心知肚明它们会第一个被牺牲？”  
Erik的腿在桌下滞住了。Charles几乎想要抬头去看他，想要尽可能轻松地朝他微笑，但他的唇舌酸涩得没办法办到。  
他意识到这时候挪开他的腿已经太迟了。愚蠢。这又不是下棋。他不必等到轮到他才能动的，他现在就可以动。所以他为什么不这么干？  
“奇怪，”Erik说，声线平稳，“我一直觉得用卒子更像是你的下法。至少我更鼓励自己用王后。”  
他的手指在教皇上抚弄。Charles没法不去看着它。  
“但你是对的，”Erik继续说，“我一向都更具进攻性。”  
他把他的教皇滑了出去然后，毫无预警地，以同样轻松的姿态将他的脚直直滑进Charles两腿之间。  
Charles有那么几秒呼吸不畅。不公平。太他妈的不公平了。  
Erik笑了。迷人的，自然的，熟悉的。该死的难以忍受。“该你下了。”  
“Erik。”Charles声音粗粝地警告道。  
Erik又把脚往前推了推。  
Charles的手在椅子扶手上抓紧。他的阴茎已经又热又硬了；太快了，太轻易了，而他对此毫无办法。  
他收紧了下巴。他应该把他推开，抓起他嶙峋的脚踝，像他罪有应得的那样狠狠摔开，然后去卫生间像个正常人类一样给自己手淫。但他却感觉很好。那么好。好到不应该。而他已经养成了贪婪地享受，然后再去承担恶果的肮脏习性。  
“Charles。”Erik轻声提醒他，朝着棋盘点了点头。  
Charles的目光从昏暗灯光下的棋子上移开，盯着他瞧了足够长的时间。回应他的目光里多多少少带着几分欲望的意味。  
Charles又迅速地移动了另一个卒子。他用手裹住Erik的脚踝，紧紧地将之固定在一处。  
“现在谁是防御型的了？”Erik的薄唇展开一个微笑，而Charles一瞬间想要把那笑容扯下来，换之以喉咙深处发出的呻吟。他身体深处的冲动煽动了这个想法的成型。  
他能感觉到Erik的脚踝在他的指下、在丝袜中耐心地等待着。推开他再容易不过了。跟任何事一样容易。  
但是又来了，也许这已经不只是白旗。他太了解Erik了，不期望从他那里感受到任何歉意或是悔恨。在他看来，他们采取了手段，也无可避免地做出了回应。事情就是这样了。过去日子的涟漪早已成为孤独的回忆，负罪感成了毫无目的的负担。但他全都记得，这些年来灼烧的空虚，与对Erik未散的怒意。他倒想知道Erik现在又是做何感想。  
不。那很愚蠢。他很高兴他走出来了。他不需要让这样的想法渗入他的身体深处。他不需要负罪感或是悔恨或是歉意。也许这样比那些都来得简单呢。这样感觉很好。也许这就够了。毕竟，这都已经好几个月了。甚至好几年。  
Charles抓得更紧。他把那只脚拉的更近。  
Erik的笑声短促低沉，Charles没去看他，大部分是因为这时Erik在他的阴茎上施加了压力，Charles想也没想便随着那感觉闭上了眼睛。  
他又迅速地睁开了眼，忽然间想起来眼下他们并非身处与世隔绝的西彻斯特的树林。他能听见Hank在一两米之外调试设备。机舱里的Logan靠在座位上，着靴的双脚搁在对面的桌上，头倒向了一边。他双眸闭着。他们已经飞了有一会儿了。他大概是睡着了。大概。  
“看着我。”Erik忽然说，而Charles不假思索地照做了。Erik的目光已经从欲望变成了饥渴，那种熟悉的绝望以几乎是疼痛孤绝的方式在他眼里升起。  
Charles的手忽地滑到了座椅扶手上。Erik的脚刚刚滑过他硬得发疼的阴茎，他艰难地咽下一句咒骂。  
“这他妈不是个好时候，Erik。”Charles咬牙切齿地说，目光扫过其他人。Logan的胸膛正规律地起伏着，但他不能确定他是否真的睡着了。不再能了。  
“这是最好的时候。”Erik只是说，甚至没有试图压低声音。  
Charles苦笑一声，紧接着又随着Erik施加的压力喘息出声。“你说‘最好的’又算怎么回事？”  
Erik神情执拗，毫不畏缩。“我想要它是最好的。”  
Charles忍不住又笑起来，即便如此他还是向后倾身，大腿向前推送，也许还紧紧咬住了嘴唇。他裤子拉链上的颤抖已经足够引起注意了。  
上帝啊，他会为此追悔莫及的。“好吧。怎么办？”  
Erik笑了，笑声短促而充斥着下流的味道。“要我说的话，让络腮胡去睡觉，把Hank的听觉稍作调整，然后就在这儿操得要多大声有多大声。”  
Charles又瞧着他看。他在想他在如此建议时，有没有隔着鞋的皮革感觉到他阴茎的跳动。但愿没有。“很难遗憾，没有这个选项。”  
Erik的眼里闪过一丝哀伤，而他憎恨那个更甚于他大腿上那该死的脚。“我知道。”  
“所以，”Charles嘟囔着说，“快他妈的做决定，要不然就把你那该死的脚从我腿上拿下去。”  
Erik又笑了。Hank的门被关上，轻轻地落了锁。  
Charles看了看Logan。“你觉得他睡着了吗？”  
Erik的脚又灾难性地滑过Charles的一整根。“我不在乎。”  
Charles艰难地吞咽了一下。他紧紧地抓住Erik的脚踝，最终却还是甩开了，与此同时站起身来。“卫生间。”  
“不止一个吗？”Erik戏谑地环顾着装饰浮华的四周。  
Charles没有回应。他尽可能快而安静地行至机舱后部。Erik轻轻地跟上他。经过的时候他瞧了一眼Logan，他的嘴微张着，眼皮轻闭。睡着了。一定是。他醒着的时候看上去从来没那么平和。  
Erik的手找到了Charles的大腿，他前行得更快了。  
卫生间的门把手在他手下滑动了一下，但Erik立马便用意念将之打开了，铰链安静而快速地转动，Erik的身高和粗重的手掌都逼得他不得不向前进。Charles跌跌撞撞地走进去，好容易在水槽边稳住身形时低声咒骂出声。门“咔哒”一声关上，Erik的唇立刻贴上了他的。  
他好温暖，而且永远比他期待的来得温柔，即便是在这样的紧急情况下。他尝起来像是威士忌，又或者那是他自己的味道。毕竟，他至少比他多喝了两倍多。  
Erik的手掌轻易地插进了他的发间，贪婪地紧紧抓住这不似从前的长发，准确无误地倾斜成他想要的姿势。Charles旋即睁开眼睛，退回到他身边，双手紧紧环住Erik的肩膀。Charles狠狠把他推在旁边的墙上，膝盖堵在Erik的两腿之间，感受到了他那熟悉的长度和分量。他和他一样硬，而且好像也同样难受。Charles重重地推了他一把，而Erik在他唇边咒骂一句，呼吸的热度瞬间交织。  
Charles往后退，一瞬间极其地想要看到他这副模样。但Erik又抓住了他，在他唇齿间烙下混乱的深吻，久久才松开。  
“胡子不一样了，”他低声呢喃，唇离Charles的只差了一英寸。“头发也是。”  
“显而易见。”Charles声音粗重地回应道，手觅到了Erik窄瘦的臀部，那跟他的肩膀比起来好像永远都过于嶙峋。现在摸上去甚至更瘦了。  
“真有意思。”Erik低声道。他用鼻尖一路摩挲过Charles脖颈的轮廓，将一个深吻埋在他的耳后，又用几根手指穿过他的头发。Charles在他蜿蜒而上的指间无法控制地轻轻颤抖。他感觉到Erik的粗长紧紧贴在他的大腿边，他自己的亦然。  
已经太久了。太他妈的久了。离开那座房子太久他会处处小心翼翼。他从来都不喜欢买春，而带着女人顺着私人公路直下十英里也会带来一连串麻烦。而叫男人们来见他又得用另外一套办法。孤独早已紧紧地包围住了他，沉重又无法抗拒。但眼下，这个，还有他，绝对是他最想不到的会在此时此刻顺着他的颈项一路舔吻的人.他们的身体紧贴，感觉该死的的好以至于他再无暇思及其他，这一切就是这么的对（right）。  
这跟以前不同了。已经超出了他的期望。他们以前做的时候，他只是轻轻地触碰他的思维，浅尝辄止，或是轻声低语让他做到最好。而现在是全然的寂静，他发觉自己正不顾一切地紧紧抓住紧贴他的一切事物。他绝望地想要他的每一丝呼吸，每一次手掌的滑动，和一切的暗示和挑逗。他自觉像个孩子，强行挤进了全世界只为激起一点回应，如饥似渴地想要了解更多。  
Erik问了他些什么，但他没在听。他的脑袋里全是他现在的味道：已经不一样了，不再是在西彻斯特时的檀香沐浴乳味或是须后水的味道了，那些浆硬的囚服的气味依然萦绕不去，在那之下的味道却一如曾经般让他心神震颤，那气味像是硅，或是夏日的暴风雨。  
“我没——”Charles开口了。  
“你想要什么？”Erik重复道。他的手正环住Charles的腰，轻松地将他的衬衫从长裤里扯了出来。“告诉我，Charles。”Charles的腰带被解开了。他不太确定是什么时候发生的，但至少Erik还没开始触碰他的阴茎。鉴于他硬挺的长度和这些日子以来不得已的禁欲，他能坚持到这会儿真是该死的奇迹了。  
Erik的手在布料之下摩挲，张开的、温暖的大手触碰着他腰上的肌肤。Charles将一只手搁在他们之间，尽自己所能抓住了Erik硬挺的阴茎。“该死的一切。”  
Erik的喉结动了动，额头与Charles的轻轻相贴。他胡乱地点着头，臀部在Charles的掌下晃动着。“Yes.”  
那是开放的，给予的，而那一瞬间Charles感觉到自己的胸膛比它应有的来得更紧张。他倒希望没有。让他的阴茎代替他去行动倒是更容易，那话儿已经饿得精神错乱了，失去了一切思考能力，紧紧地贴着Erik劲瘦的大腿摩挲。但Erik却正以一种他决然想要忘记的目光瞧着他，那目光仿佛是在说他想将一切Charles想要的都给他，然后眼看着他全盘接受。真好笑。他早在他们第一次做的时候就意识到了——或许还要更早——除了那些欲望、那些感觉和其他的一切之外，Erik只是想把他的爱慕一股脑地倒给某个人而已。而出于某种莫测的缘故，他选择了将之倒给他。Charles几乎都要感到震惊了，在一切结束之前他竟然给予了那么多那么多那么多，永远持久却又永远短暂，又在Charles再难前行之时变得迅速而粗重。那时要不是听见了Erik脑子里嚎叫出声的欲望的话，他也许还会觉得愧疚吧；Erik的那份冷静让他得以将自己的爱慕尽数推给某个人，然后眼睁睁地看着他全盘接受。  
那总是出奇的有效用，因为自打小时候开始，Charles最想得到的就是别人的关注。不只是关注了，说真话。是爱。任何形状、任何形式的，只要给他撞着了都行。最后他想他只是一直想要有个人来看着他现在的模样、一直以来的模样罢了。炽烈的。专注的。完整的。  
Erik还戴着那条愚蠢的围巾，所以Charles一把把它扯了下来。“荒谬。”  
Erik笑了，笑声低沉，近得足以让Charles感觉到他胸膛的振动。“你不一样了。”  
“真够敏锐的啊。”Charles低声咆哮，粗暴地抓住Erik的腰带，然后将之解开。他感觉到那金属在他的指下那样轻柔地颤动着，一如他身后紧挨着的水龙头和他口袋里的硬币。他倒是确定他并非有意为之。情绪的副作用总会在他身上得以体现。  
“你好苦。”Erik仔细研究了一番，倾下身去张开嘴吮吻Charles锁骨的曲线，衬衫扣子都还没解开就伸出舌头舔舐他的脖颈。  
Charles眼珠向后转，试图忽略掉这种感觉，手掌紧紧按住Erik的髋骨，大拇指粗暴地嵌了进去。“谁的错啊？”  
Erik一下子停住了，身体后倾，手却还是紧紧抱住他衬衫下的腰肢。Charles抬起头来望着他，方才一番挣扎之后乱发几乎遮住了半张脸。  
Erik皱了皱眉，话语轻柔。“刚刚什么声音？”  
Charles咽了口唾沫，试图熄灭眼睛里安静燃烧的欲火。“又安静了。”  
Erik垂下眼睛瞧着Charles，紧接着又开始吻他了。缓慢地，沉重地，仿佛充斥着无言的话语，却又有着难以言喻的喧嚣。Erik的双手一路觅上他的双颊，指间自然地穿插进了他的发间，紧紧抓着却又小心翼翼。Charles任由那持续了一小会儿，说实话也许更长，接着才将他推开。  
“够了。”他终于说出口。  
Erik以一种绝对不够的眼神看着他，但他没有继续吻他，而是旋即跪了下来，张开嘴隔着布料含住了Charles的阴茎。  
Charles来不及思考便发出了呻吟，头向后仰，梆的一声撞到了镜子上。Erik的手掌上移，纤长的手臂轻而易举地够到了他的嘴唇，手掌胡乱地覆了上去，却一点用都没有。Charles顶住Erik张开的嘴，Erik的另一只手从左侧解开他的长裤，右侧则被金属的皮带扣扯了下来。  
Erik的嘴含住了他光裸的阴茎，开放的，湿热的，而Charles差一点没撑得住。  
他呜咽着，紧紧抓住Erik的肩膀，紧到他确定那会该死的很疼，咬住了一根滑进他双唇之间的手指。  
Erik没有放慢节奏，他的嘴那么轻易地滑动着，在龟头上舔舐了一圈然后——  
“停下——”Charles喘息着说。  
他照做了。立刻。Erik抬起头来看着他，一双眼睛以他的本质来说该死的过于天真，特别是他现在正处于这样一个位置上。  
“这么搞我坚持不了多久的。”Charles咬牙。  
Erik把他的臀部抱得更紧。“那就不要坚持。”  
“不，”Charles坚持道，试图无视掉在听到那个建议时他阴茎的跳动，“我说——已经太久了。我是说每件事。我是认真的。”  
“那好。”Erik跟跪下来一样快地站了起来，手掌覆在Charles的肩膀上，摇晃着他，推着他的胸膛把他压在了六英寸之外的墙壁上。  
“操。”Charles哼了一声。他不想让他这样推他，但他的大腿已经饥不择食地紧紧贴住了Erik的，双手张开抵住墙壁。要不了多久的。他感觉到Erik的手指划过他的阴茎，与此同时张开嘴热烈地吸吮他的后颈。Erik毫不犹疑，又立刻将两根手指探入了他的身体，Charles在那烧灼感之下呻吟出声。一只手臂环住了他的脖颈，Charles将脸埋了进去，感觉到眼泪已经润湿了眼眶。Erik毫不犹疑，他长驱直入，进得更深，自信满满，完完全全，完完全全就是他想要的方式。他突然屈起手指，而那一瞬间Charles不在意谁他妈的在听了。他把他的呻吟埋进Erik的臂弯里，毫不羞耻地摇晃着身体，饥渴难耐。  
“Charles——”Erik的嗓音忽然在他耳边响起，呼吸急促又炽热，“如果你知道我有多么频繁地想着你。像这样。就像这样。就在那儿，这许多年。”  
对他来说所有事都是这么的简单。Charles想要口出恶言，想要尖叫出声；都是他的错，曾经发生的和正在发生的；而如果他真的想要这个，想要他，他们本可以拥有的。每一天。每一分钟。直到永远。但他的声带好似已经不听使唤了。只有冲动，下坠和愉悦的哼哼声顺着他的身体一路喧嚣，所以他只好狠狠咬住他的手臂然后更用力地后退。  
Erik的呼吸只在他耳边变得更急促，他的阴茎更加坚决地抵住了他的臀部，然后紧接着，很突然的，突然间撤走了。全部。Charles用了好一会儿才回到现实世界，勉强听见身畔跌跌撞撞的脚步声。  
“你有东西吗？”Erik问他，声音破碎不堪，让他目眩神迷。  
Charles被快感搅得晕晕乎乎的脑子记忆力甚是差劲，搞不太清楚那几个字在英语里面是什么意思。“什么？”  
Erik给了他一个绝望又沮丧的眼神。  
Charles皱了皱眉，让那话里的含义渗进脑袋。“我不经常在这儿操，你知道。”  
Erik发出一声沮丧的声音，眼睛扫过Charles明白无误的羞耻状态。要是他除了湿着双眼靠在墙边杂乱无章地喘息之外还能分一分神，他绝对会脸红的。他的内裤和长裤被脱到膝盖的位置，衬衫只有一半挂在肩膀上，头发见鬼的散的到处都是。  
“我操。”Erik咒骂一声，而有那么一瞬间Charles惊恐地以为他就要这么扳过他的身体不管不顾地操他，但Erik只是一把抓过角落里的波道夫•古德曼紫丁香手霜，挤了半管在他手上。  
Charles终于转过身去面对他，后背重重地靠在墙上。在这样潮湿的狭小空间中，他们的距离甚至不到十二英寸。Charles伸手也抓不到任何东西，除了用手解开Erik的长裤和内裤，将他的手覆在他那惊人的粗长上。但他没那么做。不知为何，他就是想只是看着他，用雾蒙蒙的迷离双眸看着Erik在这样一幅他为他营造出的场景中回望着他，将他的阴茎暴露在外，被自己那双湿滑的手撸动抚摸。  
Charles发觉自己窥阴的欲望像它来时那样迅速地消失了。他一下子加快了速度，把长裤脱得更低，跌跌撞撞地想要把他们俩摆到合适的体位上。他刚脱掉了鞋子和半边内裤便又被Erik用贪婪的双手推到墙边，在他能说出一个字之前开始吻他。  
融化进去也太过容易了，特别是当一只手又开始灵活地在他两腿之间动作时。Erik的手指在他的体内进进出出时他咽下每一声行将溢出的呻吟。随着一声轻响Erik把手指拿了出来，Charles顺着他的目光向下望时不由得吞了口唾沫，他们的呼吸在浓稠的空气中彼此交错。Erik的眼睛那么近，锐利得像是要烧起来，胸膛和Charles一样快速地起伏着。他的手握住自己的阴茎靠近穴口，抵住那个入口却不忙着进去——还不是时候——平滑地、缓慢地前后厮磨着。  
“操你妈，”Charles吞咽着向后仰头，怒火中烧地点着头。“求你了，我他妈的求你了。”  
Erik嘟哝一声，突然间用一只手握住Charles光裸的膝盖将他抱了起来。有些声音，大概是极其尴尬的那种呻吟从Charles口中溢出，但他没空多想了，因为Erik推了进来。又急又猛。  
Charles在那样的刺激之下张开了嘴，却发不出一点声音，头昏昏沉沉地向前倾以看清他，头发乱糟糟地覆在脸上。Erik轻轻地惊呼一声，在推进得更深之时皱起了眉，那烧灼的拓展方式让Charles得紧紧咬住嘴唇才能不哭叫出声，直到最终、最终Erik停下了。他没有大声呻吟出声，也没有咬牙压抑地咆哮。他只是叹息；缓慢地，颤抖地。他的眼睛倏地闭上了。他神情放松，像是在和平静后面紧紧包围他们的无边混乱作着斗争。Charles任由自己看了一会儿，将脑海中的回忆换成了像这样鲜活的、完整的场景。紧接着他开始轻轻向前晃动臀部，尽管后穴传来被扩张之后那烧灼的疼痛感。  
Erik睁开了眼睛，然后就那么迅猛地发生了。他没有抱住Charles的那只手抓住他的手腕抵住了墙壁，Charles的一只脚紧紧叠在另一只之上，然后挣扎着想要抓住小小的水槽想要掌握住平衡。Erik毫无预警地后退，又同样迅疾地向前推。Charles要用尽一切才能不哭喊出声。他转过头来，绝望地想要找到什么地方、任何地方来藏下他的哭喊，却只撞上了Erik的前臂。  
Erik哼了一声，滑出来，又用同样的力量推进去。Charles已经目眩神迷，无心地靠在他的臂弯中哼着一些愚蠢的字眼，眼角含着泪，阴茎在他们之间无助而绝望地上下晃动着。  
Erik并没有慢下步伐，反而推进得更猛，更深。每一次冲击都伴随着短促而尖锐的呻吟，Charles能听见他们身边的门把手和锁轻轻震颤，看见水槽上的设备不住晃动，感觉到腕上的手表以激烈的频率嗡嗡鸣叫。  
“Erik。”Charles喘息出声，试图提醒他，但Erik的手一下子松开了他的手腕，然后包住了他的阴茎。  
Charles呻吟着，大声、开放而毫不在意。Erik以惩罚般的速度撸动着他，与此同时冲刺进他的身体。这没花多长时间。Charles喘息着呻吟着什么，绝望地想着不要是他的名字，身体一下子紧绷起来，紧接着便高潮了。他的兴奋一泻而出，灼热粘稠的液体射在了Erik手上，和他们紧贴着的身体之间。当他射出最后一点时，Erik抓住他大腿的手一下子加重了力度，把他抓得生疼，他只好张开嘴发出破碎不堪的叫声。他将他的头抵在Charles的肩上，以激烈而笨拙的混乱节奏迎来了自己的高潮，那让他浑身颤抖，胸膛起伏，精疲力竭。他在那个体位上呆了一会儿，Charles的腿还在他手上，而他的手已经开始抽搐了。他的头靠在Charles的肩上，他们的呼吸声仍然急促混乱，他们身体的味道和那见鬼的手霜气味混合在狭小的空间里。  
过了差不多有一个世纪，Erik才与他分开。Charles花了比应有的更大的气力去阻止自己环住他的脖颈让他待在这儿。Charles望着对面的墙，头晕目眩，身体酸痛。上面有些什么蜿蜒的图案：法国的，15世纪，田园牧歌什么的。还真挺蠢的，在一架见鬼的飞机上贴墙纸什么的。远离水槽的一些地方终于回到了现实生活，一条皮带被系上，一条围巾被从地板上拾起来。Charles静默地等待着，试图去假装他毫不想念那时他满足的心境，紧靠着他自己的，熟悉又适意。有那么一会儿他在想他是不是更宁愿要那个，或是现在这个。他在想Erik是不是也在想同样的问题。有些东西紧紧掐住了他的喉咙，因为他根本就不该做什么选择，必须得做的话也是他的错。  
他真心希望那时的他们知道自己是何其幸运，或是多么的远离不幸。他也许会更加努力地记住那些过往，那些角落，那些他心灵表层之下的各种神情。反思几乎变得空洞，就像鲜活的幻梦一般被以沉痛的方式牢牢铭记；但这次却是基于现实的，在重新拾起的过程中每一秒都变成灰色。  
有一只手滑进了他的发，转过了他的头。Charles任由他这么做，终于还是回头去看他，他自己的眼睛空落落的，眼角发红。Erik静静地看着他，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他软塌塌的头发。  
他向前倾身，稳稳地吻住了他的前额。Charles紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他就那么保持了几秒，吸入他的味道、他们的味道、这一切的味道，然后门自动地开了，Erik又走了出去，他手掌的余温还停留在Charles的脸颊上。  
Charles花了好一会儿才收拾好自己。卫生间完全是一片混乱，他得用尽全身气力才勉强收拾了个大概。他又花了更多的精力来清理自己，即便他很确定那见鬼的手霜的味道和那酸味会一直萦绕着他直到巴黎去，还有之后的地方，不管之后会是什么。也许是西彻斯特。也许是家，他们所有人，复又聚首。这想法还是感觉像是孩子的幻想，像是从图画书上摘下来的于真实世界而言过于鲜艳的图景。  
他洗了手，没去看镜子。有一些痛苦被他聪明地回避掉了。不太多，但还是有一些。  
最终，他又走了出去，轻轻地关上背后的门。金属把手仍然在颤抖，但已经难以察觉了。Logan还在原处。一动没动。那不由得让Charles怀疑他是否根本没精力去在意这些。  
他直直走向Erik背后，他还坐在之前坐的地方。尽管身体一跳一跳地疼痛，Charles还是设法像平常一样走了过去。他滑进自己的座位，不由自主地静静叹息。  
Erik又开始喝威士忌，尽管他的杯子差不多已经空了。  
这感觉又安静，又怪异。他意识到时候他们都没怎么说话，只是感觉他们这样做了似的：思绪前后散落，无言却达意的心灵感应轻而易举地填满了他们的空间。现在却没有了，只余一段空荡荡的距离，而Erik的眼神似乎和他一样孤独。  
Charles将这样的思绪甩开；毫无用处，毫无意义。他皱眉看向棋盘。那些棋子还好好地摆在原处。  
“该你下了。”  
Erik看着他，很久以后才移开目光。“我很抱歉（Apologies）。”  
那话语定住了。Charles试图把它扭曲成正确的形状，去填塞住正确的地方，但它只是弹回来，变成了些稀松平常的东西。毫无用处。  
Erik身体前倾，手指交错在面前。他又看了一眼Charles，然后移动了他的王后。  
FIN.


End file.
